<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>early morning train rides by Ceruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081004">early morning train rides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth'>Ceruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Multi, i'm speedrunning publishing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern/Futuristic AU based around the characters from Hermitcraft and the Dream SMP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>early morning train rides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Fundy sighed, leaning against the bush he was stuck between. He had just started to get the stupid robot to work, when it broke down again. The park was a busy place, and this small corner was, well, the bare minimum of an exception. People would walk by, barely noticing him squeezed in-between the bushes. He could only see the feet of the people walking by, and that wasn’t really that much of an interesting experience. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes as he looked up. He regretted sitting in such an uncomfortable position for such a long time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked up, his eyes meeting the blank gaze of someone else. He yelps, sounding very much like a fox. The new person tilted their head to the side, almost amused. Now he’s even more embarrassed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They poked their head down, looking down at his project. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their first words spoken to him were lined with amusement, and Fundy could tell they were trying their best to stifle a laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You got the wrong motor, fox-boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> I used the wrong tools? I was working at the stupid thing for hours!” Fundy yelled, glaring at Iskall. Iskall harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. “Your a dumb fox boy, thats for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy growls in annoyance at his new nickname, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. “Look, I can’t believe that I actually dragged you to Starbucks, to Techno’s house, then back over here.” Iskall gestured over to Techno, who chuckled in the corner and continued to eat his cookie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over a robot, too. That’s proof you're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot for sure. Tech, don’t you agree?” Techno looked up at Fundy, swallowing his bite of cookie. “Mmmhmph? Oh? Yeah. For sure.” Fundy and Iskall stared at him for a moment before turning back to their heated debate. Apparently Techno’s opinion was not needed in this discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one who made such a ruckus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did no such thing! I was being very stealthy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.. Your hair is not helping your point right now. Your head is like a fucking beacon of some sort.” Iskall leaned further into the wall and took a sip of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah there, slow down there pardner, what happened to your family-friendly trademark?” Iskall choked on his coffee, and spat it out on Fundy as he failed to contain a laugh. “Fuck you. You can’t even figure out if you're using the right tools.” Fundy’s expression changed into something of rage, squeezing his cup so hard that it popped open and spilled its contents everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy- what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coffee was splattered all over Iskall’s pants, already soaking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pumpkin patch-looking jerk!” Iskall yelped, grabbing the paper towels Techno threw him and wiping the coffee off. “Jeez, I swear, steam comes out of your head when you get mad.” Techno snorted, crumpling his cup of coffee and dunking it into the trash can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys need more coffee or..” Techno looked at the two, who were now having a glare-off. “Actually, I shouldn’t leave you guys alone.” He settled back into his dark corner, happy to be unneeded. Iskall huffed, throwing his coffee cup into the trash can as well. “Hmm.. fine. Fundy, give me your phone.” Fundy gaped as Iskall took his phone, entering his number and giving it back. “Text me when you're done being an idiot, and I’ll come over. You have good cookies and a pretty cool cat.” Iskall turned to Techno and waved. “Nice meeting you, keep this jerk in check, alright?” Techno smiled faintly, and Fundy looked out the window as Iskall left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your temper in check, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jeez.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody likes to be around you for a reason, foxy,” Iskall called from below, in a sing-song manner. Fundy was thinking of ways to get back at him the next time they met and found himself looking forward to it more than he would have thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i speedran publishing this, more to be added later!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>